This disclosure is generally directed to drum and layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to multilayered flexible or belt imaging members or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer, including a plurality of charge transports layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking or undercoat layer, an optional overcoating layer, and wherein at least one of the charge transport layers contains at least one charge transport component, a polymer or resin binder, and an optional antioxidant. Moreover, the photogenerating layer is comprised of a high sensitivity titanyl phthalocyanine generated by the processes as illustrated in a number of copending applications referenced herein, and more specifically, as illustrated in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/992,500, U.S. Publication No. 20060105254, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference.
More specifically, there is illustrated herein in embodiments the incorporation into imaging members of suitable high sensitivity photogenerating pigments, such as certain titanyl phthalocyanines, which sensitivity is, for example, from about 10 to about 50 percent higher than that of a similar photoconductor containing as a photogenerating pigment hydroxygallium phthalocyanine Type V; a hole transport layer thereover, and which layer permits the rapid transport of holes, and wherein the photogenerating dispersion is comprised of a photogenerating pigment or pigments, an optional polymer binder and a chlorinated solvent, such as dichlorinated solvents, which dispersion or mixture is deposited on the photoconductor substrate or other photoconductor layers. The selection of certain chlorinated solvents for the photogenerating dispersion provides a number of advantages such as high dispersion stability and improved potlife. High dispersion stability and improved potlife are particularly desirable from the manufacturing point of view as the dispersion can be used over an extended period of time, like several days, without a negative impact on the coating process and the photosensitivity of the coated photoreceptors. Poor dispersion stability can result in the pigment settling out quickly to prevent or inhibit a uniform coating of the photogenerating layer. When the photosensitivity of coated photoreceptor does not substantially change with the aging of the titanyl phthalocyanine dispersion, then the useful life of the dispersion (potlife) is prolonged allowing efficient utilization of the dispersion materials with minimum waste. Also, the excellent photosensitivity characteristics of the titanyl phthalocyanine obtained can be maintained for suitable periods of time.
Additionally, in embodiments the imaging members disclosed herein possess excellent and in a number of instances low Vr (residual potential), and allow the substantial prevention of Vr cycle up when appropriate; high stable sensitivity; low acceptable image ghosting characteristics; and desirable toner cleanability.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoresponsive or photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additives, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, the imaging members and flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing are thus encompassed by the present disclosure.
The imaging members disclosed herein are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members disclosed herein are in embodiments useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high-speed color copying and printing processes.